Dreams Come True
by poetrymagic12
Summary: Sera, is a girl who was raised by her cruel wicked stepmother. Made a servant in her own home due to jealousy. When the King and Queen want their son, Prince Yamato to have a ball to meet his intended bride after an agreement between them. Some magic, help of her friends, she can change her life forever and find true love. Possibly some Tusk/Amu later in story. Please R/R!
1. Life As A Servant

Author's Note: I don't own anything from Disney since this is based on Cinderella or TOEI. Only the characters I made up for this story. Also Amu is Sera's stepsister in this story. I am having her far more kind to Sera than the rest of her stepfamily though…she just can't be wicked. She is sorta like a secondary fairy godmother. I wanted to have something that treated Sera like family to make her being a servant more bearable. Plus in the Cinderella sequels Anastasia did become nice to Cinderella. They usually have one nice sister in a lot of Cinderella adaptations.

* * *

A long time ago there was a young girl named Sera, she was very loved by her father. Being of high nobility he could give her anything she possibly wanted but the Nobleman felt that is daughter needed a mother's love. He remarried a woman named Maiko; she had two daughters named Amu and Rin. Not long after, Sera's father passed away while on one of his travels. That's Maiko true nature revealed itself; she was a cold, envious and bitter woman. Maiko became very jealous of Sera's beauty that when she took control of the house she forced Sera to live in the attic. Not happy that she was stuck having to raise her as well. She reduced her to the role of a servant girl. Sera, despite all this had always maintained her kindness and strength. She always remained optimistic; believe someday all her dreams would come true and that she should never give up.

* * *

Sera got up at the dawn; she had to prepare breakfast for her stepmother and stepsisters. She quickly finished putting her long hair in a ponytail as she braided part of it to the front. She put an apron over a blue dress. She was given nothing but raggedy old torn clothes; she fixed the dresses up by sewing up the holes. It was something that relaxed her. It was something she usally done in her free time. Well, what little she had . . .

"SERA!" She could hear the screams of her stepmother and one of her stepsisters, Rin.

"I'M COMING!" Sera called out as she placed a tray on her head, trying to maintain its balance, as she takes the other two trays. She was use to this routine. She did this for over ten years. As she climbed up the stairs, the first room she went to was her stepsister Rin. She was fixing up her hair was in curlers as Sera placed her breakfast tray that was on her head on the table near her bed.

"Good you're here. Put that over there and grab my laundry . . . and get."

"Yes, Rin." Sera tells her as she hold the laundry on one side. Rin was always so demanding and bossy. She never treated Sera as is she was a sibling more like a servant in the household. So she wasn't exactly her favorite person. There was more of an intense dislike for her that she had to hide.

The next room was Amu's; she was always very kind to Sera. She was the closest thing that Sera had to a family since her father's death, actually treating her like a sister. Amu was always felt bad for her. Even had taken the blame for her at times so Maiko wouldn't yell at her. Every year she brought her something for her birthday. Usually it was a new book Sera could read by the fireplace. As she puts it, reading the same book can get so boring. Sera always appreciate it.

"Here is your tray, Amu." Sera smiled as she placed the tray on Amu's lap.

"Thanks, Sera." Amu softly tells her as she gives her Sera a smile.

"I have my laundry over there but you can come back to get it."

"No, Amu. I can handle it. After all Stepmother would yell at me if she comes out of the room. Not with all three of them in hands. Plus I have to go into her room next." Sera replies, the last part was far more nervously.

"Good luck, Sis." Amu answers before Sera leaves the room.

Sera took a deep breath as she entered Maiko's room. Maiko was in the darkness with little could be seen. She was stroking her cat, giving a proud smirk on her face. She after all believed Sera was beneath her in stature.

"Hello Stepmother." Sera greeted Maiko as she gently placed her tray on her lap. "I hope you had a good sleep."

"No, talking unless you're spoken too." Maiko addresses Sera coldly. Sera just bows down her head. "As for your chores." Maiko stirred her tea as she took a slip. Placing down as she stirred it some more. "Let's the floors and windows need to be washed, all the plants in the garden need to be watered, feed all the animals, the laundry of course and if there are any holes you may find, sew it up. Sweep the chimney . . . and there is something else I missing . . . oh yes, clean the cat. "

"Right away Stepmother." Sera takes Maiko's bag of laundry as she heads out the door. That was she ever done was work, the only time she had to herself reading one of her books at night by the fireplace to keep warm. Sometimes she ended up sleeping near the fire so cinder would end up on her face.

Sera had to hand washed all the clothes, before handing them on the clothesline. She knew at least Rin and her Stepmother may have purposely made clothes for her to clean. They enjoyed watching her do things for them. She also did her best, trying to ignore them. She took a basket too the garden as she picked a whole bunch of berries putting them in one basket. After that she picked all varies of different vegetables that were ripe. Lastly, she went to the orchard to pick some of the apples that were in season. After all she had to make an apple pie for dessert later. Sera wanted to brighten up the room so she took some flowers from the backyard

As she went to the kitchen, she put all the baskets on the counter. Immediately taking the flowers, take a vase as she filled it with water and putting them in the center of the table. She took a broom and started to sweep the floor before she put it against the wall. She placed some of the dishes, utensils and tea cups from yesterday, back in the cabinet that she already cleaned. Sera sighed as she heard her name being called from a distance. She knew it was her but it was always the name commonly being screamed at throughout the house.

"SERA!" Rin screamed out as Sera walks out of the kitchen to the staircase.

"Amu and I want to go clothes shopping . . . you need to come with us." Rin demanded.

"What about the rest of my chores?" Sera questioned. It's like they were purposely giving her more things to do so she would have to keep working.  
"You have all day to do them . . . right now we having to go shopping so you can carry all our things . . ."

"Yes, Rin!" Sera tried her best to not look annoyed as she watched Rin head to the door. Amu just shook her head as she goes over to Sera.

"Don't worry." Amu whispers. "I'll buy you something to make up for this.

"You don't have to keep buying me things Amu." Sera "Maiko, said this what I was b

"Sera, I don't like the way they treat you. You're not a servant. You're a part of our family. You're more like a sister to me than Rin has ever been. I want to do this for you. I will make it another surprise." Amu winks.

"AMU!" Rin screams out.

"COMING!" Amu calls back as she gestures to come with them. Sera nods her head as she follows them.

* * *

"YAMATO!" Tusk called out for the Prince. As he looked around the castle. He knew the King and Queen would be angry if he couldn't be found. Yamato always seemed to do this, then he remembered how he always looks viewing outside the palace in his favorite spot.

"You're Highness!" Tusk tired, called out. He was out of breathe. Yamato was wearing a short sleeved red shirt with gold trim and black pants. He was sitting on the window ledge.

"I wonder what it's like out there?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"To out there. Where no one tells you

"They all out there wishing they were you, Prince Yamato!"

"They don't know what that's really like . . ."

"Oh, I see this is about your Father . . ." Tusk begins to speak before he is interrupted.

"Tusk, I want to go out there . . ." Yamato confesses, he turns around to look at him.

"WHAT?!" Tusk shouts out, he was completely in shock . . .

"I want to know what it's like . . . just to have one taste of it . . ."

"It's too dangerous. What if we get caught?

"I will be in disguise. No, one will no."

"I can't lie to your parents . . . they have laws against that . . ." Tusk points out, he knew the punishment for lying

"Just tell them it was all my idea, if we get caught."

"It is all your idea, you're need desire for adventure . . . taking risks."

"Tusk, you're always too serious. Be more carefree..."

"All right . . . no more than five minutes."

"Five? Might as well not even go . . ." Yamato remarks, frustrated at the possible thought.

"All right . . .we a half an hour . . . we go out there, you see everything you want to see . . . and then we go back to the castle before anyone finds out."

"But who's going to distract my parents . . ." Yamato questions, rubbing his chin as he glares over at Tusk.

"LEO!" They both say together in union.

* * *

 **How do you guy's like this chapter? I always want Yamato and Tusk friends in my stories . . . since his more fun-loving and he is always so serious . . . it just balances out. Yes, Sera and Yamato will meet at the marketplace but they won't know each others names, etc. They're may be some Tusk/Amu since they're my secondary pairing. It may not be as big though . . .Also what do you think of Sera and Amu as stepsisters for this fiction?**

 **Please don't be negative, I am rather sensitive. Thank you.**


	2. The Meeting At the Marketplace

Author's Note: Yes, I am working on To Love A Beast, I am going to start working on the next chapter…but I want to work on this story too. So don't give me negative reviews on that…and enjoy the story.

* * *

Sera had carried many boxes as she followed her stepsisters. They were very heavy; it came to the point that she couldn't see what was in front of her. This made it harder to keep up with them. Rin was trying everything on; naturally Sera had to carry everything being the servant after all. She followed along behind her stepsisters.

"Rin, can we stop for a minute?" Sera asks, she was rather tired holding so many packages that she can't even see what's in front of her.

"NO! You're completely worthless if you can't handle a few packages." Rin sneered as she continued on to look at hats. She put on top of her head.

"What do you think of this?" Rin questioned.

"I don't know much on fashion but I don't think it flatters you." Sera remarks.

"Well . . ." Rin offensively tells her.

"Stop it Rin, Sera said she didn't much on fashion. So you really shouldn't ask for her opinion." Amu defends Sera. Rin just stomps off into the shop, angrily. Amu just sighed as she goes over to help Sera. Taking off some boxes so she could see her face.

"Are you all right, Sera?" Amu asks her.

"Oh, I am just fine." Sera replies.

"I can deal with Rin, why don't you go off." Amu insisted.

"I can't, Rin will tell Stepmother. She will scold me for going off."Sera tells Amu.

"I will tell her I ordered you to get me something. I will make something up. Now go on." Amu pushed her, Sera still held some of the packages as she goes off.

* * *

"Please Yamato, you're parents adore me." Leo laughs. Yamato and Tusk just looked at each other. After all they knew that he was loud and abrasive. Yamato's father, The King wasn't particularly pleased with him. He thought it was improper for his son, a prince, to have a someone like him as a friend. After all he believed he was a bad influence. After all he rebellious, loved chasing the pretty girls in the castle and disrespectful. A prince shouldn't be around someone like that.

"Yo, what's up!" Leo tells the King, he put his hand high up.

"Yo? Young man it's improper to address the King in that matter." Yamato's father tells him. He was sitting on his throne. He looked a lot like Yamato, only well into his late fifties. He never had told his son but he struggled to produce an heir to throne. He didn't want the same thing to happen to him. So he was going arrange him to find a bride. Rather he liked it or not.

"Now, where is the prince? I want have a private talk with my son."

"Well . . . about that . . . there are some things I want to talk to you about . . ." Leo began to speak. He knew he had to stall time for Yamato and Tusk. The King couldn't know that he

"Oh for goodness sake, what do you need to complain about?" The King questioned, irritated. As much as he disliked Leo. He always took pride in being a good ruler. So he would listen to everything no matter what the circumstances were.

* * *

Yamato and Tusk ended up on the other side of the marketplace. As they got of the horse carriage that brought them there a safe distance away.

"Remember, we're only supposed to be here for a few minutes." Tusk warns Yamato. They were both in disguise. Wearing clothes that made them look more like commoners. Tusk naturally didn't like the idea but Yamato said they would stand out if they wore their regular clothes. He didn't want anyone to know he was the Prince. The girls would fangirl all around him if they knew the truth.

"You're worrying yourself too much." Yamato tells Tusk as he touches his shoulder.

"What if anyone recognizes you? The girls would be all over you, you know." Tusk warns in a whisper.

"Most commoners haven't seen me much. So they won't fully be aware that I am the prince." Yamato whispered. He just sighs, Tusk was stressing him out. You would think it would be the other way around. That he would be the one calming him down, especially with all the stress he had being the Prince of a Kingdom. He's father controlling every aspect of his life since his mother died when he was a child. His stepmother though a kind woman, he was forced to address her as "Mother" even though he cared for her, he didn't consider her one. This was mostly due to the fact, he felt like she was forcibly replacing his mother.

Yamato eventually was able to break away from Tusk. Much to his relief as he leaded his back again the bricks form a sign of a building. "Finally! I escaped!" Yamato just wanted some freedom, when he was in the castle he felt like a prisoner.

* * *

Not far away, Sera was nearby. A horse carriage ended up going into her path. She managed to back away and dodge it but several of the packages dropped all over the street.

"Watch where you're going!" Sera yelled at the driver as she looked at the ground which had Rin's packages everywhere. She wanted to smile considering the way Rin treats her. She was beneath treating her the same way she treats her. "Oh great." Sera weeps as she started to pick up some of the packages. Yamato sees that she needed help as he goes over to start picking up some of the items.

"Here." Yamato looked at Sera, a smile came on to his face when he saw her face.

"Thank you." Sera bashful tells Yamato. Taking the hat box from him. "I better get going." Sera began to walk away but Yamato strangely didn't want her to leave without getting to know her a bit more. He had to at least know her name.

"I didn't catch your name? What was it?" Yamato asked as he continued to follow her.

"Sera . . . it's Sera."

"And yours?" Sera asked.

"I am Yamato. Yep, just Yamato." Yamato had to naturally hide the fact he was the prince.

"Well, thanks for helping me." Sera tells him.

"I was wondering? If you met a guy, how would you want them to treat you?" Yamato questioned.

"That's a particular question to ask someone. When you only just met them. It's not like I believe in love at first sight or anything like that." Sera denied, she blushed a bit. Most guys didn't even talk to her about her love life. She never really given too much thought. In truth, she was a romantic at heart. Even dreaming about her prince charming one day saving her from her wicked stepmother. She never thought that would happen. I mean who would even want to be with a girl covered in ashes and old-torn clothes.

"Oh, is that so?" Yamato remarked. He seemed rather disappointed.

"They shouldn't be lavished with things like flowers or gifts. They should be treated with nothing more than kindness and respect. When some

"Sera, you're really different from other girls." Yamato confessed to her.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Sera questioned, she appeared to be rather offended by the remark.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you." Yamato quickly apologized.

"That's alright. No, one really asked me anything like that before." Sera tells him. "You're the first guy beside my father that I really talked too. My family doesn't really have me talk to anyone."

"YAMATO!" Tusk screamed from a distance. He knew he had to leave. He liked being around Sera. She was the first girl that he talked to that didn't swoon over the sight of him especially since most girls do because his the prince.

"SERA!" Rin screamed.

"Well, it was a pleasure meeting you." Sera tells him.

"I feel the same. I hope we can meet again, Sera." Yamato tells her as he starts to head off.

"I doubt they would let me." Sera whispered to herself. She knew she wasn't going to Yamato again anyway. So it really didn't matter if she couldn't talk to him. She walked in the opposite direction. Unknowingly to her Yamato had stopped to look at her one last time.

"Where have you been?!" Rin angrily tells her.

"Sorry Rin, I was just . . ." Sera began to apologize.

"Wait, until I tell Mother about this. And look at these packages. You're going to get into big trouble when we get home." Rin yelled again.

"Stop this Rin."

"Don't stick up for her Amu. She's is worthless. No man will ever love someone like her. She will be nothing but a maid the rest of her life."

"Rin, that's going to far!" Amu snapped.

Sera could feel tears come down her face. It was hard for her to hide it this time.

* * *

"Yamato, where have you been?"

"It's nothing. No where?"

"You talked to a girl, didn't you?" Tusk smirked.

"Did you spy on me?" Yamato asked him. He was surprised on how he could possibly even know that when he didn't see him around.

"I didn't. You just told me."

"Fine, I did. So what. I am not see her ever again."

"You like her?" Tusk questioned

"Tusk, I only known her for like twenty minutes.

"You so like her?" Tusk continued to tease him.

"Shut up!" Yamato pushed him aside. "We better head back to the castle. Father is waiting and I don't know how much longer, Leo can talk to him."

"Sure, whatever you say." Tusk had crossed his arms and only could shake his head.

* * *

Author's Note: I know I said in the previous chapter that they weren't going to know each other's names. I changed my mind since I had a long time in between both chapters. I figure that way they in a way can be friends first. The really won't fall in love until later.

Naturally Rin being the demanding girl she is...had to ruining what was going on between Yamato and Sera. Rin is a evil person, and we're all going to hate her. Possibly even more than Sera's stepmother.

I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. PLEASE READ/REVIEW! And let me know what you think. I can't wait to read them.


End file.
